I'll Always Be Here
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: M-preg,Kogan. Kendall gets pregnant, Logans the father. This is the story of the crazy,funny,dramatic,sad,hilarious,and love  filled months they go threw. James/Camille Carlos/Stephanie. Smut in later chapter.
1. Month 1: Telling The Father

So this is a Kogan and James/Camille and Carlos/Stephanie! I LOVE m-pregs expecially the ones were Kendall is the one pregnant. Anyhow this is a long nine-shot if that makes sense. This is about Kendall and Logans experince of Kendall being pregnant, and it takes place over the nine months, has tons of fluff and a little drama or angst every now and then.

Month One: Telling the father

Kendall stared across the room at his boyfriends Logan and his two best friends Carlos and James. Carlos was shoving corn-dogs down his throat, James was checking himself out in his mirror and Logan was reading a medical book, and he had to resist the urge to cry.

He almost wanted to run away, it would be so much easier for his lover and best friends. They were all only seventeen, Kendall was happy with his future, but he wasnt so sure his Loganor his friends would be would be. He would be destroying Logans lives, he would have to give up hedreams, Kendall almost didnt want to tell them, but it was only right and they would notice when he started turning into a Mountain. And Logan had already noticed how sick Kendall had been.

Carlos was still a child himself, how could he handle living with a baby in the house? And James, he was so filled with teenage things and James would have to give up some of his dream, he would need patience and he would lose beauty sleep with the baby in 2J. The only one he wasnt hundred percent worried about was Logan. Logan was responsible, and he would take responsibility for his child, but at the same time he didnt want Logan to fell like he had to give up his life.

How was Kendall supposed to tell Logan he was gonna be a father?

He had told his mom and Katie last week, the day he had found out. He had been sick for two weeks and Logan had made him go to the hospital, there he had discovered that he was preganant, he had came home in shook, telling Logan it was just a stomach virus when he had asked.

But then later on when his boyfriend and friends were at the pool, he had told his mom and Katie while sobbing and holding onto his mother for dear life. They had told him what he had already knew, that he had to tell him, that it was only fair and that he deserved to know.

A single tear ran down his face as he thought about it. He sighed and held his face in his hands, trying to pull himself together before he told them.

"You okay, Ken?"

Kendall looked up and gave Carlos a warm fake smile.

"Of course. dont worry about it."

Carlos frownend. "Why are you crying?" Carlos asked , when Carlos asked this it got James and Logans attention and they both turnend to look at Kendall with affection and worry.

"I'm not crying." Kendall chuckled, wipping at his eyes and shaking his head, playing it off.

"Yes you are." James said, looking at him with big hazel eyes.

"Whats wrong,love?" Logan asked him, with a frown.

Kendall looked at them, meeting each of there eyes on turn. First James, warm hazel eyes were confused as he looked at Kendall, then he looked at Carlos meeting the Latino's dark chocolate eyes that were filled with concern, and then finally he looked at Logan, thoose mocha eyes were filled with love and patience.

Kendall face scrunched up and let out a sob, before hidding his face into his hands sobbing into them, he didnt know how to tell them, he didnt want Logan to be upset with him, he didnt wanna destroy Logans life.

Kendall couldnt handle it so instead he got up and ran up the stairs, ran into his and Logans room and slammend the door behind him.

Logan,Carlos,and James were all left behind, all of them comfused. They were all concernend for Kendall but before they could move at all the front door was opening and Mama Knight and Katie were walking threw the door, worried expressions on there faces, they had left so Kendall could tell them but now they were back.

Mama Knight looked at the confused boys on the couch and so did Katie as she closed the door behind her and they both put down there stuff.

"Did he tell you?" Mama Knight asked slowly.

"No." James said.

"What was he going to say?" Carlos asked.

"He started crying and ran to his room." Logan told them.

Mama Knight and Katie sighed, they knew they would have to tell the boys for Kendall, they had suspected Kendall wouldnt be able to handle telling them.

"Katie get the pictures." Mama Knight muttered, Katie nodded before moving over to the kitchen and opened the draw were there was salad things, a place the boys would never look. They were extra copies of the baby Kendall had given to Mama Knight and Katie, and Kendall had asked the docter for even more extras for Logan if he even wanted them at all.

Katie held the pictures by her side, knowing her mother wanted them at hand just in case they didnt believe them when they told them.

"Mama Knight whats going on!" James said.

Katie sat next to her mother and they both looked at the three nervously.

"We dont exactly know how to tell you guys this." Mama Knight said, bitting her lip.

"Just tell us,normal like." Carlos said.

Katie took a deep breath and said,

"Guys...Kendalls pregnant."

There was three gasps, and the boys were frozen as they stared at Mama Knight and Katie, they eyes were like dinner plates, even Carlos was perfectly still as he stared at them, Carlos had never been in his whole life. Ever. The room was so quiet they could her distent sobs coming from Kendall room.

It was broken when James started laughing in a weird way.

"Kendalls not pregnant..No..haha..thats not possible..no Kendall cant be pregnant." James muttered.

James was in denial. Even Carlos knew it.

"James, yes he is." Mama Knight said.

"No! Its not possible." James said, he stopped laughing and his face was blank as he said it.

Katie sighed and walked over to James, she took out three pictures and handed them to each of the boys. Logan looked memorized at the small figure, Carlos's face broke out into a smile, and James looked convinced finally.

"Holy shit." James muttered.

"Beautiful." Logan muttered.

"I cant believe Kendalls having your baby, Logan." Carlos said happily.

Logan turnend to look at Carlos in shock, as it had just gotten threw to him that this was HIS baby, and Kendall was going to have his baby. He couldnt believe it, but to him it was still wonderful

"Congrats,Loges." Carlos said happily

"Thanks Carlos." Logan said still a little shocked.

"You know, I never would have guessed you were the top,Logan." James said, with a teaseing smirk.

"I did NOT need to know that." Katie muttered, Mama Knight nodded.

"I bet it was a one time thing." Carlos said, with a smirk.

"Its was not." Logan snapped.

"Are you sure Logan?" James teased.

"I've always been the top, thank you James." Logan snarled.

"Lies!" Carlos screeched.

The boys continued like that for another ten minutes, Logan saying he had always been the top, and James and Carlos dissagreeing Logan was snapping at them, James was screeching his girly scream and Carlos was yelling in Spanish, Katie decided she was tired with this.

"DOGS HEAL!" Katie screeched, as Gustavo always did.

All three boys stopped and looked at her with widee eyes, surprised Katie was yelling at them out of no were.

"What?" Logan said.

"One, you guys have to all shut up. Two remember Kendall is always limping so hes obviously the bottom, do that first before I move on." Katie said tapping her little foot.

All three boys shut up and then looked at each other, all recalling a time they had seen Kendall with a heavy limp and him blushing when they asked about it.

"Are you done?" Mama Knight asked.

"Yes." All three of them said.

"Now listen close, idiots, and listen very very well. Give me all your attention. This means you Carlos." Katie addded.

All three boys nodded.

"Now, do you know why Kendall was scared to tell you guys about the baby?" Katie asked them, all the boys shook there heads with confused looks.

"He thought Logan would hate him and the baby, and that all three of you would be discusted and not want to be in his life or in the babies." Mama Knight said.

"But...I would never hate him...or leave him..I love him." Logan said.

"And we love the baby." Carlos said happily.

"Yes, but Logan your seventeen, he doesnt want you to feel like you have to give up your dreams." Mama Knight said

Logan frownend. "What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Its your dream to become docter and have money and be free. With a baby you dont have as much freedom, and your gonna have to spend money on the baby, of course you can still be a docter and be famous but you have to put Kendall and the baby first. And Kendall doesnt want you to feel like you have to do that." Mama Knight said slowly.

"Kendall actually thinks I would choose being famous or being a docter over him and my child?" Logan said with wide eyes.

"He just wants you to be happy, you moron." Katie said, rolling her eyes.

"Kendall makes me happy." Logan said.

"Then go tell him that,tell him you want the baby, and you want HIM, and YOU LOVE HIM! And James and Carlos you go to, you have to tell him you support him and would never want to not be his best friends." Katie yelled at them, standing up and pointing upstairs.

"One more thing before you go." Mama Knight said sternly to the Logan, Logan all looked at her, suspecting her to yell at him for getting her only son pregnant.

"I'm happy about the baby, but if you hurt Kendall I'll be very dissapionted in you." Mama Knight said, which was kind of a secret mother code for If you break my sons heart I'll fucking bitch slap you.

"And.." Mama Knight said before any of the boys could move. "I dont want any of you upsetting Kendall, or stressing him out, he's already distressed and upset and you have to make him happy and comfort him, and NOT LET ANYONE HURT HIM." Mama Knight finished narrowing her eyes.

"Yes Mama." Logan,Carlos and James all said.

"Good, now go talk to Kendall, and comfort him." Mama Knight said smiling at the boys.

All three boys got up as one and scrambled up the stairs, pushing each other out of the way, and almost tripping over the stairs they ran so fast, Logan was the first one at the door followed closely by Carlos and then James, they all stopped outside the door, they looked at each other nervoulsy.

Carlos turnend to look at them. "This is are best friend, we must comfort him." he said, making James chuckle and Logan to roll his eyes.

They all gulped and then James reached out for the handle, he twisted it slowly and then he pushed it forward, the door opening with a creek. They all walked into the room, Carlos snapping the door shut behind him.

Kendall was sitting on his bed, pillow clutched to his chest as he sobbed into it, when Carlos closed the door, his head snapped up and he stopped mid-sob to look at his lover and best friends fear and hurt in his eyes.

"Your mom told us." Logan whispered.

Kendall whimpered as he cowered away from him, crawling into the middle of the bed into a tight ball. Carlos took a step towards him and Kendall let out a terrified whimper and Carlos froze, eyes wide as he noticed this. Kendalls eyes scrinched up more and more as they filled with even more and more tears.

"Kendall love..." Logan began, but was interrupted as Kendall started to cry.

"I'm sorry,Logie!" Kendall wailed, he was totally collapsing into utter hystericalness.

"Kendall." James said trying to get Kendalls attention.

Kendall started to hypervenilate as he cryed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-I'm so so sorry, Logan" Kendall sobbed.

"Kendall..." Carlos started to say, but was again interrupted by Kendall.

"Please dont make me get ride of the baby." Kendall wailed, looking at them with pleading eyes.

The three boys looked like they would cry as they watched there friend and boyfriend cry, and sob and wail and beg them. Logan was the first to crack as he to began to cry and he couldnt help himself as he walked over to Kendall and scupped Kendall up in his arms, he placed the curled up blonde in his lap, arms tigthly wrapped around the pregnant blonde, he rocked them back and forth, stroking Kendalls hair.

"Shhhh,babydolll,shhh, its okay my love its okay." Logan sang, he figured he would sing the comforting words instead of saying them, because he knew when he sang to him it calmend him down so much faster.

"Baby, it'll be fine, everythings okay." Logan continued sing, piking random words of comfort.

"We'll always be here,baby, and if we need to we'll find a whole new way." Logan sang softly in Kendall ear.

Logan rubbed Kendalls back, and Kendall clung to Logans shirt, sobbing into Logan neck.

"Kendall baby,its okay." Logan whispered, stroking Kendalls hair, then placing a kiss to Kendalls forehead.

Kendall shook his head, thinking it wasnt okay, it wasnt okay at all.

Carlos walked over to Kendall, followed by James, Carlos placed a gentle hand inbetween Kendalls shoulder blades, Kendall jumped a little whimpering in fear.

"S'okay Kendall, its just me." Carlos whispered.

Kendall sniffed, he took his head away from Logans neck he looked at Logan for a moment, before looking at his hands, ashamend of himself.

"Kendall...Its okay. I'm not going anywhere." Logan whispered into the blondes hair.

"I dont want to force you into anything Logan." Kendall whimpered, shaking.

"Kendall, my dear, I would never leave you. I LOVE you, and I want this baby." Logan whispered, cupping Kendalls stomach.

"Logie..." Kendall began.

"I'll always be here." Logan whispered, before kissing Kendalls lips softly.

So basically this is a story made from writers block and boredem, its gonna be updated when it can be, but pretty much every chapter is based of some kind of symptom of being pregnant or what happens during pregnancie. This is a huge part if being pregnant, telling the father, expeically if the dad is so younge. Hopefully this will held me with writers black just in case people have been wondering why I havent updated CGOI or IILWAR in a week or two. Its not my fault and I'm having writers block with is slowly getting better, maybe.

Anyways please review and tell me what you thought of this.

Lots of Love,  
>Sarah XO<p>


	2. Month 2: First Ultrasound

So Hi people, I guess a few people liked this story, because you know Mpregs are awesome, expecially when Kendalls the one pregnant, why cant people accept that Logan will forever be dominant in are hearts, and Kendall will always be the adorable submissive one. So this chapter is very intertaining.

Month Two: Sleeping/Bloading/First ultrasound/ A side of tears

"Wheres Kendall?" Carlos asked from were he sat at the table, eating his breakfast.

James shrugged. "I dont know."

They were interupted by Logan walking into the room, he looked like he had just jumped out of the shower, he was barefoot and his hair wasnt done.

"Hey, wheres Kendall?" Logan asked.

"What do you mean? Dont you know?" Carlos said with a frown.

"No." Logan said with a frown.

"I'll go check on him." Logan said, he threw the towel he had around his neck on a chair and then walked back up the stairs, he opened Kendalls and his door, he closed it behind him and then looked to see Kendall still in bed, he was curled around a pillow and he was smiling in his sleep.

Logan didnt know why Kendall was still asleep, the blonde was usually up and running by now, he sat on the bed and shook Kendalls shoulder a little, Kendall let out a whimper as he opened his eyes, suddenly Logan felt bad for waking Kendall up, he looked really tired but Kendall had gone to bed before anyone last night and Logan wasnt tired at all.

"Are you sick,love?" Logan asked.

Kendall yawnend and shook his head. "I'm tired." he told Logan.

"Kenny, you've been asleep for more than 12 hours." Logan told him.

Kendall sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Logan smiled thinking about how cute Kendall looked like a little child.

"What?" he said with a big eyes and a confused face.

"You've been asleep for 12 hours, baby." Logan said reaching out a hand and cupping Kendalls face. Kendall leanend into his hand and yawnend.

"I'm so tired." Kendall whimpered.

Logan frownend. "How?" Logan asked him.

Kendall glared at him, getting into one of his mild mood swings. "I dont know, do I have to know everything?" Kendall snapped at him.

Logan sighed he was used to the small ones, like these. "No,baby." Logan said.

"What are you trying to say,Logan? That I'm stupid, that I cant know stuff." Kendall yelled.

"Of course,love, you know tunes of stuff." Logan said quickly, this seemend to please Kendall because he nodded with a smile and gave Logan a kiss on the cheek, before going into the bathroom to shower.

Logan shook his head with a soft smile, he loved that boy so much even though he had mood swings soetimes because of being pregnant, they werent bad, they were very mild and his mood didnt really change it was more him getting defensive but Logan knew as it went on the mood swings would get worse and worse, but Logan was totally willing to do that, knowing it was just a part of being pregnant, and it wasnt Kendalls fault.

Logan smiled before getting up and leaveing the room, he jogged down the stairs andevtered the kitchen were Carlos and James still were, texting there girlfriends.

"Where's Kendall?" Carlos asked, looking up from his phone.

"In the shower. He was sleeping." Logan said with a smile.

"Mood Swings?" James asked not looking up.

"Mild. He asked me if I thought he was stupid and yelled at me for 30 seconds." Logan said with a grin.

"We got work today." James told Logan, finally putting away his phone.

Logan raised his eyebrows, expeically when Carlos did the same. James never put his cell phone away when he was eating breakfast, there was a knock on the door and Logan rolled his eyes as he answered it, already knowing who it was.

He opened it and there stood Camille and Stephanie.

"Hey girls." He said as he opened the door widder.

"Hi." They said with a smile as they walked past him, Logan followed them into the kichen and smiled as Camille took a seat in James lap and Stephanie perched on Carlos's knees.

"You guys want some omelets?" Logan asked the girls.

"No." They said with cheesy smiles

Logan rolled his eyes, knowing what they really wanted.

"You guys want home made muffins?" Logan asked them, the nodded and Logan rolled his eyes yet again as he turnend around and grabbed to huge cream chesse muffins, he gave them to them and they happily ate it.

"Wheres Kendall?" Camille asked.

"Right here."

They turnend around to see Kendall walking down the stairs wearing a black and gray plaid shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Hey prego." Carlos teased him.

Kendall flipped him off as he walked into the kitchen.

"You want a omelet,sweetie?" Logan asked him.

Kendalls eyes lighted up. "With cheese?" he asked.

Logan chuckled and kissed Kendall on the top of his head as he nodded to Kendall.

"Chedder." Logan said, knowing that was Kendalls favrite.

"Yay." Kendall squealed happily, clapping his hand together and smiling, hopping on the balls of his feet. Logans smiled as he added chesses to the cooking omelet.

"Want anything else?" Logan asked Kendall.

"Mushrooms?" Kendall asked Logan.

"Yup." Logan said with a nod, going in the fridge.

"Do we have pepporoni?" Kendall asked Logan, Logan smiled to himself, pepporoni on eggs with cheese and mushrooms was alittle strange but Logan noticed that Kendall eating habbits had changed alot since getting pregnant.

"Anthing else?" Logan said placeing the mushrooms and pepporoni on the counter.

Kendall thought about it before squealing. "Cream chesses." he said with a happy eyes.

Logan smiled at him, thinking how adorable he was as he got the cream cheese out.

"Cream Cheese? Why the-" Camille slapped James on the back of his head before he could hurt Kendall feelings.

Logan put in the pepporoni and mushrooms then turnend to Kendall.

"Do you want the cream chesse on now or after its done?" Logan asked.

Kendall thought about it before saying, "Now."

"Okay,babe." Logan said before turning back.

Kendall came up behind Logan and wrapped his arms around the slim waist, he rested his head on Logans shoulder and pressed his lips to the older boys ear.

"Logie?" Kendall whispered.

"Yes?" Logans whispered back just as softly.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I didnt mean it." Kendall told him.

"Its okay,love, I know you didnt." Logan said sweetly to the younger boy.

"I'm sorry I'm so bitchy sometimes." Kendall told him sounding guilty.

Logan chuckled, "Its okay babydoll."

The two stayed like that the whole time that Logan cooked, Kendall hugging Logans waist and kissing Logans throat, and Logan turning his head to kiss Kendall cheek every know and then, when the omelet was done Kendall leanend against the counter as Logan got a plates for there food, Logan brough there food to the table, Logan sat down and then he went to grab Kendalls waist to pull him into his lap but Kendall let out a whin and pulled away.

"What?" Logan said with a frown earning the others attention.

"I dont wanna crush you." Kendall said with a pout.

"What do you mean,baby?" Logan said.

Kendall whinnend again, "I feel all blaoted and nasty,today."

Logan rolled his eyes at James and Carlos. "Kendall,love,your not bloaded. And your not nasty."

Kendall pooked his stomach lightly threw his black sweatshirt. He pulled up his shirt a little and exposed his pale stomach, there was a little bulge there and Logan smiled at the sight, knowing that was HIS baby.

Logan leanend forward and placed his lips against the little bump softly.

Kendall smiled and ran his fingers threw Logans spiky locks letting out a tiny sigh. Logan sat upright and then patted his knees, Kendall bit his lip but placed himself in Logans lap anyways.

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendalls waist and rested his head on the top of Kendall back.

"See, no difference at all." Logan said thruthfully, even thought Kendall was tall he was actually very light and Logans could pick up the blonde no problem, he could run holding Kendall if he needed to.

"You sure?" Kendall asked with a frown.

"Would I lie to you,baby?" Logan asked him with a small smile.

"No." Kendall said, he knew Logan would never lie to him, Logan would tell him if he did weight more.

"Well, there you go." Logan said.

"But I feel bigger." Kendall said with a frown.

"Its just bloading, sweetie, you dont gain weight you just feel like you do, and you might look a little bigger, which you dont." Logan told him.

"You would tell me when I start looking all ugly and fat, right Logie?" Kendall said.

Logan smiled. "One, Kendall you'll never be ugly to me and Two when that baby starts growing you'll look even more beautiful because your carrying my baby." Logan said kissing the back of Kendalls neck.

"Your so full of it, Logan." Kendall said but he was smiling.

*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

Kendall yawnend again as they walked to the car, Logan took Kendalls hand and squeezed it.

"You okay,love?" Logan asked.

"I'm tired." Kendall told Logan in a sleepy voice, rubbing at his right eye with a curled up fist, looking like a little child.

Logan chuckled. "You can nap later." Logan told him.

"Will you nap with me,Logie?" Kendall asked with big green eyes.

Logans breath hitched at the sight of thoose beautiful eyes, how could he say no to them?

"Of course." Logan said like he was hypnatized still looking into thoose eyes.

"YAY!" Kendall squeeled, clapping his hand about to squeal again but then he yawnend again.

Logan smiled and then pulled the blonde on to the car, James and Carlos hopped into the back and Kendall got in the front.

*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

"DOGS!" Gustavo yelled when they walked into the studio, Kendall jumped a little.

"Gustavo, no yelling around Kendall." Kelly snapped as she strolled into the room.

"Righhhhhttttt, so how is the puppy?" Gustavo asked Kendall and Logan, ever since Gustavo had found out that Kendall was pregnant, he had referred to the baby as the 'puppy'.

"Good." Kendall said with a smile.

"Thats nice." Gustavo said with a smile, the baby had turnend Gustavo alot softer and she/he wasnt even born yet.

"Whens the next ultrasound?" Kelly asked with a smile.

"In a week." Logan said.

"They wont let me come." Carlos said with a pout.

"No I said you can go NEXT time, this is the first time Logans gets to see the baby and its gonna be a special moment." Kendall told Carlos sternly.

"Fine." Carlos said with a pout.

"Oh come one Carlos, would you rather see a deformend baby or get some from Stephanie?" James asked Carlos.

Kendall glared at James. "My baby is not deformend!" Kendall screeched at him.

"I didnt mean it like that!" James said.

"Then what did you mean?" Kendall snapped.

"I meant it hasnt grown all the way yet." James said.

Kendall glared at him for a second and then turnend away from James sharply.

*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

"Arent you exited Logie?" Kendall said from the passengers seat of the Big Time Rush Mobile.

"Of course." Logan said with a huge grin.

"I cant wait until next next month!" Kendall said with bright eyes.

"Why?" Logan asked.

Kendall rolled his eyes and looked at Logan like he was stupid.

"We can tell the sex of the baby by the 13TH week as long as the baby is laying the right way, and I'm already nine weeks." Kendall said with a huge grin.

"I thought you were only seven weeks." Logan said with a frown.

"I told you I was in the 9th week last monday,Logie, how could you forget something like that?" Kendall said hurt in his green eyes.

Logan sighed, Kendall was so sensitive now.

"I'm sorry,baby. I guess I wasnt paying attention or I forgot." Logan admitted to him.

Suddnely Kendall started to cry and Logan looked at him in shock.

"Kendall why-" Logan began.

"I cant believe you forgot! If I cant even count on you to know I'm nine weeks how are you gonna even know when I'm nine months!" Logan thought he was insane but he knew that would upset even Kendall even more so he didnt say anything about that.

"Baby, I'm so so sorry, I promise I'll remember!" Logan said.

"Okay."

Logan was yet again in shook, Kendall was know acting like he hadnt just flipped out on him and had cried.

Logan just nodded and listenend to Kendall sing to the radio with a happy smile, Logan smiled again knowing Kendall wuldnt hopefully go crazy on him anytime soon.

When they got there Kendall squealed happily and dragged Logan out of the car and into the hospital, Kendall was jumping in his seat as they waited.

"Hey Logie do you want a boy or girl?" Kendall asked him.

"I...I dont know." Logan said honestly.

"I think you want a son." Kendall told him.

"Why would you think that?" Logan asked Kendall.

"I dont know, I guess you just seem like that type of guy who wants to carry on his family name or something." Kendall said with a shrug.

"You dont wan to carry on your name?" Logan asked Kendall.

Kendall looked at Logan like he was insane. "Logie, YOUR the dad, the baby takes your name, I want my baby to be a 'Mitchell' besides I have cousins with the name 'Knight'." Kendall said with a shrug.

"You want the baby to...take my name?" Logan asked Kendall.

"Does...that bother you?" Kendall asked Logan.

"No. Not at all." Logan said happily.

"Logie, would you be happy if we had a girl?" Kendall asked Logan.

"Of course." Logan said.

"Kendall Knight." The nurse called them in and then lead them to the room, she took Kendall weight which was the same as before which made Kendall smile wildly. The nurse set them up and the told them the docter would be in shortly, when the docter walked in he smiled at Kendall and then introduced himself to Logan as 'Dr, Martin'. He put the special jelly stuff over Kendalls tummy.

"Thats...your...baby." He said slowly.

Logan was staring at the screne with tears in his eyes.

"So beautiful." Logan whispered, Logan and Kendall smiled at each other and then shared a kiss.

Well that was kind of crappy but I hoped you all liked it.  
>PLease Review.<p>

Love,  
>Sarah XOXOXOX<p>


	3. Month Three: Kendall Feels Easy

Yeah so hey hey hey hey I'm exited for the third chapter of this story, whos exited people? Sarah is! Anyways I know this was supposed to be the chap were they find out the sex of the baby but thats only gonna happen next chapter.

Month 3: Kendall feels easy

"Gustavo cant Kendall take a break?" Logan asked Gustavo, anxiety in his voice.

The boys were in the middle of dance practice, Mr, X was giving Kendall simple normal dance moves that didnt stress his body or make him turn or hurt himmself, it was just normal hip swaying or little spins but it still tired him out alot faster than normal and he was already panting after a hour.

"Logan I'm fine!" Kendall insisted.

"Come on Gustavo, he's tired!" Logan said, anxiety was clear on his face and he was stressing himself out.

"Logan if Kendall says he's fine-" Gustavo began but Logan cut him off.

"I'll tell Kelly!" Logan said, glaring at Gustavo.

"Tell Kelly what?" Kelly asked as she walked into the room with her clipboard.

"NOTHING!" Gustavo said, giving Logan a pleading look, but Logan wouldnt fall for that, Kendalls health was way more important then a lecture.

"Gustavo's over working Kendall." Logan told Kelly, Kelly glared at Gustavo and then hit him on the back of the head with her clip board.

"Kendall sit down." Kelly said sweetly, gesturing to a comfortable chair across the room, Kendall huffed and actually stomped his foot, something that Logan found extremely cute.

"But Kelly!" Kendall whined.

"Kendall just go sit your prego ass down." Carlos said rolling his eyes at the pouting blonde.

"Only if they get a break too!" Kendall said looking at Logan,Carlos and James. Kelly sighed knowing that was the only way they would get Kendall to actually sit and rest, her and Gustavo shared a look and they both nodded.

"Okay. Boys break, five minutes." Gustavo said as he got up and left the room.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Twenty minutes for the three of you, half a hour for Kendall." Kelly said.

"Half a Hour for all of us or I'm not resting at all." Kendall said stubornly.

"FINE!" Kelly said exasperated, and then left, following out Gustavo.

Kendall looked pleased with himself as he sat down, head back exposing his neck, and stomach pushed out, Kendall sighed as he cupped his stomach. Logan, James, and Carlos looked at each other with amusement and then they sat down to. Logan sat on the arm rest of Kendalls chair and put his hand over Kendalls hand.

"You tired?" Logan said sounding smug.

Kendall glared up at him. "Shut up. I could have lasted another hour." Kendall snapped at him.

Logan sighed and stroked Kendall stomach. "I know but I dont think that would be healthy for you." Logan admitted.

"So you dont believe in me?" Kendall asked him.

Logan looked at him seriously and said, "I'll always believe in you."

Kendall smiled up at him and pulled him by the arm down to his level so there lips would meet. The kiss was short but sweet and it meet alot.

"Eww." James said.

*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

Kendall groanend under his breath as he sat down on the prange couch so the others wouldnt hear, he didnt tell anyone but thoose dance sessions really were hard on him, but soon, at the end of this month he would stop them all together so he felt he had to push himself for his bandmates and Gustavo and Kelly. But really he was in pain, being pregnant was hard on his body anyways and he wasnt even growing yet, his feet and back hurt.

"You hungry baby?" Logan asked him from the kitchen.

"Yeah." Kendall said with a small smile, Logan gave Kendall his crooked smile in return.

"What do you want?" Logan asked him warmly.

"I want whatever you make." Kendall said.

"I wanna make what you want me to make." Logan said, Kendall blushed.

"I wanna look!" Kendall said as he got up, he walked to the kitchen.

Kendall went for the fridge and opened it, he went threw it before he pulled out a bunch of choclate. He closed the door and then went to the living room, sitting back on the couch, then he gotback up again and went into the cabnite, he came out with beef jerky, cookies and brownie mix. He looked at all the food in his hands then looked and Logan and said-

"I feel fat."

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Dont be silly." Logan said with a smile.

Kendall walked up to Logan and handed him the brownie mix.

"Will you mix this for me?" Kendall asked Logan.

"You mean bake it, sweetie?" Logan asked him with a confused look.

Kendall shook his head at Logan. "No, I want you to mix it, I dont want it baked, please Logie?"

"Sure, love. You go sit with you jerky and cookies...and chocolate." Logan said, Kendall poked him in the nose but then left happily. Logan got out the bowl and all the things he needed and then mixed it all together, he got out a spoon for Kendall.

"You want anything to drink?" Logan called out to Kendall.

"Can you mix orange juice and lemon juice together?" Kendall asked him. Logan thought this was really weird and highly discusting but he did as he was asked, he wanted Kendall to be happy, even if nasty food was the thing that made him happy. He found a bag of chips for himself and then walked into the living room were he found Kendall watching some show where people were talking crap about younge kids who got pregnant. Logan frownend, he didnt like Kendall watching shows like these, he knew it made Kendall feel bad about himself, the blonde was the only one left in the group that was still sixteen and he had actually called himself a easy whore once, Logan was still mad at him for that.

Logan sat close to Kendall and Kendall rested his head on Logans shoulder, Logan held Kendalls hand.

"Can we change this?" Logan asked with a annoyed face.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"I dont like you watching things like this, its bullshit. They make you believe things that arent true." Logan said, glaring at rhe guy on the screne who had said all teenagers who get pregnant should kill there babies.

Kendall sighed but changed it putting on Criminal Minds instead.

"Why do you say there lieing?" Kendall asked Logan.

"Your not a whore." Was all Logan said.

"Then how come I got pregnant at sixteen?" Kendall snapped at him.

"You didnt know you can get pregnant,Kenny." Logan pointed out.

"But-" Kendall began but Logan cut him off.

"And just because you got pregnant doesnt mean your easy-" It was Kendalls turn to cut Logan off.

"But I let you have me on are first date." Kendall reminded Logan.

"Yes, but we've loved each other since we were toddlers, we knew we were in love." Logan said in a stern voice.

Kendall glared at him. "Oh then if we were so IN LOVE how come I was the only virgin in that event." Kendall said.

Logan gave Kendall a painend look, that was the one thing Logan knew Kendall would never forget, Kendall had always had a daydream about him and Logan losing there virginities to each other but Logan had had sex with a girl there first month in L.A effectively killing that dream of Kendall's. He remembered in the back of his mind how Kendall had actually cried when he had discovered this, the blonde had had his suspisions but he had never guessed them to be true. Kendall wasnt even able to hear Logans name for a week without crying, Logan still felt like a horrible person for that, Kendall had forgiven him but had never forgotten it, and Logan knew he never would, his heart woud always be broken a little from that, and Logan would spend his whole life trying to fix it.

Logan bit his lip. "I was drunk,Kendall." It was an excuse but yet it was still true.

"Whatever." Kendall whispered sadly, Kendall pulled away from Logan and crossed his arms over his stomach.

Logan knew Kendall was insecure about that. Logan reached out and pulled Kendall into his lap, he kissed Kendalls face a few times.

"You know it meant nothing." Logan whispered, referring to the girl he had fucked.

Kendall whimpered, then wrapped his arms around Logans neck and hid his head under Logans chin, he grabbed Logans hand and held in both of his.

"I love you." Kendall told him softly.

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendalls waist.

"I love you, too." Logan told him.

*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

A hour later Kendall and Logan were sitting the way they had started off as, Logan had finsihed eating but Kendall still ate, looking discusted with himself. They both jumped a little when his mom and Katie walked into 2J.

"Hi big brother, Hi Logan, Hi baby." Katie said as she jionened them on the couch.

"HI Katie." Kendall and Logan said together.

"Hi mommy." Kendall called out to his mom.

"Hi, honey." Mama Knight said with a smile at her son, she walked into the room and ruffled Logans hair in a silent greeting.

"You had feast didnt you sweetie?" Mama Knight asked Kendall was amusemnt, eyeing all the empty candy wrappers, empty beef jerky wrappers and now empty bowl of brownie mix.

"I'm having craveings for sugar." Kendall said, leaning into Logans side, Logan wrapped his arm around Kendalls shoulders and kissed his head.

"Do you know what that means?" Mama Knight asked as she sat next to Katie, both boys looked at her in curiousity.

"Theres a old wifes tale that if you eat alot of spicy food you'll have a boy, when I was pregnant with Kendall all I ate was spicy food, and the other half of the tale is that if you eat alot of sweets and you crave sugar that you'll have a girl." Mama Knight said with a smile.

Logan watched as Kendalls eyes lighted up. "Really?"

"Well its just a old wifes tale but that happened when I was pregnant with Katie." Mama Knight said, petting Katies hair.

"Logie wants a boy." Kendall told his mom.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I never said that." Logan told Mama Knight.

"But you seems like you do." Kendall told him.

"I'll be happy with whatever you have, love." Logan told him, kissing Kendalls cheek.

"I want the baby to look like you." Kendall told Logan, hugging Logan around the waist.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because your so pretty,Logiebear."

Logan looked at Kendall with raised eyebrows. "And why dont you want the baby to look like you?" Logan asked him.

"I'm ugly." Kendall said with a shrug.

"Kenny if you werent pregnant I would slap you." Logan said glaring at Kendall. How could Kendall call himself ugly?

"Why?" Kendall asked with a pout.

"Because your beautiful." Logan told Kendall, Kendall giggled and kissed Logans neck.

*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

Kendall was laying in bed late at nigt not able to sleep, he had something on his mind and he knew he wouldnt be able to put his mind to rest enough so he could sleep until he asked a very important question, Kendall turnend on his side so he was facing Logan, he slapped Logans chest repeatedly until Logan woke up.

"Kenny its two in the morning." Logan whined.

"I gotta ask you something." Kendall said, Logan groanend and turnend to face Kendall so they were both laying on there sides facing each other.

"Ask away." Logan said with a yawn.

Kendall blushed suddenly, he didnt know how to ask Logan this.

"Um...If I-I mean if we have a boy...can we name him after you?" Kendall said looking up at Logan threw his eyelashes and with a blush.

"You...wanna name the baby Logan?" Logan said, suddenly wide awake.

"Yeah." Kendall said turning a light pink.

Logan smiled and kissed Kendall. "Your so precious." he whispered against Kendalls lips.

"So is that a yes?" Kendall asked slowly.

"Yes,Kendall." Logan said, Kendall squealed and kissed Logan all over his face.

"YAY NOW I CAN SLEEP!" Kendall said.

*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

"Now remember Carlos you have to behave." Logan said as he,Kendall and Carlos all drove to the hospital for the ultrasound.

"I know I know I know." Carlos said with exitement.

"Carlos will you calm your ass down?" Kendall asked him.

"Nope." Carlos said with a squeal.

"Did you just squeal?" Logan asked Carlos.

"Yup." Carlos said nodding wildly.

"I'm totally telling Stephanie." Kendall said making Logan laugh.

"Yes, when you all have your girl time." Carlos mocked him.

"First of all, Fuck YOU, Second of all I'am NOT A GIRL!" Kendall snapped at him.

"Then how come your prego's?" Carlos asked him, Kendall glared at him.

"Logan, Carlos is being mean to me!" Kendall cried.

"Carlos stop being mean to Kendall." Logan scolded him, he felt like he already had children.

"Fine." Carlos said with a pout.

Logan chuckled at the two boys, he shook his head as he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, Kendall took Logans hand and snuggled into Logans hand as they walked as Carlos hopped happily behind him. When they got the waiting room Carlos was still in motion as Kendall and Logan sat down.

"Carlos Sit." Kendall demanded, Carlos sat but he still hoped in his seat.

They waited for a good fifteen minutes, Kendall played with Logans hands and Logan smiled and watched the kind-hearted blonde, Carlos continued to jump wildly. When they got called in Carlos was right on there tail, they docter was already waiting for them and he asked Kendall to step on the scall.

He gainend five pounds.

Kendall let out a screech when he discovered this.

"Oh my god, I'M FAT!" Kendall cried.

"Kendall calm down." Logan told him.

"LOGIE I'M FAT!" He screeched in Logans face, Logan grabbed him and layed him down on the table.

"Come down, weirdo." Logan said rolling his eyes, he knew Kendall was insecure about gaining weight, Logan wasnt stupid, he knew Kendall would get bigger and he would gain weight but Logan also knew he wouldnt care, Kendall would be beautiful no matter what he looked like.

"But Logan-" Kendall began to whin.

"Shhh, your beautiful." Logan told Kendall before shutting him up with a kiss.

"Lets get started boys." Dr, Martin said, clapping his hands together and grinning.

"YAY BABY TIME!" Carlos screeched.

"Carlos do I need to call Stephanie?" Logan threatened him.

"No." Carlos said wildly shaking his head.

"And who is this younge man?" Dr, Martin asked Logan and Kendall giving Carlos a warm smile.

"This is one of are best friends, Carlos Garcia." Kendall said.

"Nice to meet you." Dr, Martin said kindly.

"Same here, doc." Carlos said with a grin, he watched as the docter went to work, pulling up Kendalls shirt and putting on what Carlos called 'unedible jelly shit' on Kendalls stomach, then he got out all the things he needed and then turnend off the light.

"Can you tell the sex?" Carlos asked him.

Dr, Martin was quiet for a second then shook his head. "The babys laying the wrong way." He told the,

Carlos pouted, and Kendall looked dissapionted as did Logan.

"Can we check next time?" Logan asked him.

"Of course, but as for now your baby looks very healthy and is growing at a perfect speed and all body parts are forming well, its one beautiful peice of work." Dr, Martin said with a smile.

"I think thats cuz of Logan." Kendall said poking Logans stomach.

"Actually the babys health and developement has to do with alot of the carrier or 'mother' of the baby, so I'm sure your doing a beautiful job Kendall." he said as he wipped of the jelly and turnend on the light.

"Can I come next time?" Carlos asked Kendall and Logan when they were back in the car.

"Sure Carlos." Kendall said with a smile.

*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

oNE wEEK LATER:

"My feet hurt." Kendall whimpered as he sat down, the four boys had just came home from yet another dance practice and Kendall wasnt sure how much longer he would be able to handle all the movement and working.

Logan got up from were he sat and then sat on the table infront of Kendall, he grabbed on of Kendalls legs gently and placed Kendalls foot in his lap untieing the boys sneaker.

"Logie dont do that, my feet smell horrible." Kendall said with a pout.

Logan got up yet again and Kendall heard the boy run up the stairs, a minute later Logan was back holding a bottle of Vanille scented Lotion, he sat on the table again and took Kendalls foot.

"Logie you dont have to do that." Kendall said with a frown as Logan took of his socks, Kendalls nose scrinkled up at the affending odor but Logan seemend not to notice.

"I want to." Logan said.

Before Kendall could say anything else the door opened and Carlos, James, Camille and Stephanie were walking in. They all took seats on the couch and greeted Kendall and Logan.

"Hey." The two boys said as one.

"Whats Logan doing?" Camille asked as she watched Logan squirt some lotion on his hands and then grab Kendalls bare foot and put it in his lap.

"Logan insists on giving me a foot rub even though I- Holy shit that feels awesome." Kendall groanend as Logan started to rub his feet, the boys hands were AMAZING!

"Holy shit Logie, and I only thought you hands were amazing in bed." Kendall said making the four on the couch gag and Logan to chuckle.

"So you just said your feet hurt and he did that?" James asked Kendall.

Kendall nodded, eyes closed.

"Camille my feet hurt." James told his girlfriend.

"Oh poor baby." Camille cooed.

Hope shined on James's face.

"I'll get Mr, Bitters." Camille said, getting up and walking out of 2J, James screeched and then ran after Camille screaming for her to stop, the four left heard the door slam in the distance.

"That was fun." Carlos said with a smile.

"I wish I had my video camera." Stephanie said with a sad sigh.

"Logan how the hell our your hands that wonderful?" Kendall sighed as hiw whole body relaxed as Logan started rubbing at his ankles, which were swollen.

"Sexual massages just turn into normal ones, I guess." Logan sai with a smile.

"Your amazing." Kendall told Logan with a smile.

Logan laughed.

"I know."

So this wasnt half bad I would say, I hope this chapter wasnt to dissapointing, anyways I kinda feel like no one is reading this, it makes me feel all depressed so if you do read this please review, I cant do better if you dont give me feed back or tell me what you want. But I guess guess maybe I'm so insane people dont wanna have contact with me...mmmmm...that could be it.  
>Anyways next chapter we find out the sex of the baby.<br>Please, Please Review.

Lots of Love,  
>Sarah XOXOXOXOXOXOX<p>


	4. Month 4: Sex Of The Baby

Time to find out what the baby is! Whos exited...well are you gonna answer or not! Lol anyways, were gonna finally find out the sex of the baby...I need somone to give me a hi-five, lol. Also in this chapter theres some drama, Kendall,Carlos,Logan,and James all get into this fight with each other.

Month 4: Finding out the sex of the baby/ Fights

"LOGIE LOGIE LOGIE LOGIE LOGIE!" Kendall screeched as he slapped Logan on the head.

Logan swooted his hand away and groanend as he rolled over in bed, snuggling into the pillows.

"Kendall go away." Logan muttered.

Kendall pouted, but then he smiled getting a evil idea, he reached out and slapped Logan on the ass. Hard.

Logan sat up in bed like a shot, he glared as Kendall as he rubbed at his butt, he hated spanking, it hurt like hell, even though Kendall had a kink for it, he HATED it with a passion, and damn Kendall for knowing he couldnt not, not react to spanking.

"Kendall you know I hate that!" Logan snapped at him.

"You gotta wake up,Logie!" Kendall yelled hitting his arm.

"Dude, I'm already awake." Logan said rubbing at his eyes with his fists.

"Dude? Dude? Why'd you call me Dude? Is there something you wanna talk about or something!" Kendall screeched, with tear filled eyes and a troubled expression. Logan looked at him like he was insane. Why the fuck was Kendall freaking out? They always called each other dude.

"What are you talking about?" Logan said as he threw the blankets off of himself.

"YOU CALLED ME DUDE!" Kendall yelled.

Logan rubbed at his eyes.

"So? We always call each other that."

"NO! WE call CARLOS AND JAMES DUDE, and THEY call US dude. WE DONT CALL EACH OTHER THAT!" Kendall screeched.

"Kendall I'm sorry okay I dont mean to like...affend you or something." Logan said resisting the urge to roll his eyes, even thought that was all he wanted to do. Kendall crawled into Logan lap and wrapped his arms around Logans neck a pout of his face.

"I dont LIKE it when you call me dude." Kendall said.

Logan melted at the sight of Kendalls pouty lips and big green eyes.

"Well what do I call you that you like?" Logan asked sweetly.

Kendall blushed.

"I like it when you call me baby." Kendall admitted with a blush.

Logan smiled.

"Well I like calling you baby, baby." Logan said with a grin.

Kendall giggled and pecked Logan on the lips.

"You need to shower." Kendall said poking Logan in the stomach.

"Whhhhhhyyyy? We dont have work today, or school." Logan said with a pout.

Kendall sighed, knowing Logans beautiful mind doesnt work when he first woke up, he tapped Logans forehead once, like Carlos always did to his helmet.

"Because its Saturday." Kendall said in a sing song voice.

"So?" Logan said with a yawn.

Kendall poked Logans stomach to get his attention.

"I have a docters appiontment today." Kendall said.

"With the Baby docter?" Logan asked.

"Yuppers." Kendall said with a giggle.

"At what time?" Logan asked with a yawn.

"Mmmm, in about a hour." Kendall said looking at the clock.

"Ahhh, fuck, fine, get up baby belly." Logan said, Kendall got off his boyfriend,when Kendall turnend to leave, he almost jumped out of his skin when he felt A hand come in contact with his butt, he turnend around with a gasp.

"Pay back." Logan said with a snicker, the brunette quickly ran into the bathroom, knowing he would be bitched out if he stayed in the area of his bedroom for to long, he quickly shut the door, locking it to just in case Kendall went crazy hormonal and decided to kill him or something.

Logan quickly shed himself of his clothes, climbing into the shower with a sigh when the hot waterhit his face, he remembered a time when him and Kendall always showered together, always, even when they were pist at each other it was kinda like there bonding time, but of course that had all gone down the gutter right around the time Logan found out Kendall was pregnant.

Logan closed his eyes remembering Kendall before he insisted on them taking there own showers, the way, Kendalls blonde hair would fall into his jade green eyes, the way that slender willowly frame would look as water ran down the pale skin.

Logan quickly found himself with a acheing hard on.

Logan groanend in annoyance, hard ones had been his best friend for the last four months, Kendall hadnt let Logan touch him since he had found out he was pregnant, the blonde never said he ddint want it but whenever they made out and one of Logans hands would run under his shirt, Kendall woud quickly pull away either saying that he wanted to go to bed, that he was hungry, or that he remembered he had to do something.

It droze the brunette CRAZY, he wanted to touch the blonde so much, wanted to pound into that tight heat, to make the blonde whin and beg underneath him, he needed that body, that soft touch, thoose submissive whimpers, he needed some kind of sexual touch but Logan always found himself giving his own self that touch.

Logan was surprised he hadnt finally cracked and begged Kendall to give him something, fucking anything besides just kissing or holding hands, he loved both of thoose very very much, but he fucking needed it, he didnt care if it was just a little fucking gropping or a hand job, he just need something, ANYTHING!

Logan wrapped a hand around his hard on moaning as he imagainend it was Kendalls hand or even that fucking perfect mouth, Logan came quickly moaning out the younger name.

He quickly cleanend up and then washed his body and hair not wanting to piss Kendall off, Kendalls always made people nervous when he was pist of and that was when he WASNT pregnant, but Kendall when he WAS pregnant that was SCARY, like scary enough to flinch when the glowing blonde moved his hand and having nightmares.

He shut off the water, wrapped a towel around his waist and then quickly sneaked out into his and Kendalls room thankful that Kendall wasnt there to kill him or get his pay back. He dressed himself and then decided to leave his hair flat against his forehead today, he put on his Converse, and then went down stairs were he found Kendall having a heated argument with surprisingly Carlos off all people.

"I just dont get how you can break a promise like that Carlos!" Kendall said with a annoyed tone.

"I didnt promise!" Carlos fought back.

"Yes you did! you said when we got home and I quote 'Kendall I promise I'll be there with you and Logan your nest appointment!' And know you arent!" Kendall yelled, cheeks a soft pink as he craddled his belly.

"I told you, I have plans with Stephanie!" Carlos yelled.

"And I understand that! I just wish you had told me sooner instead of five fricken seonds ago!" Kendall said with a bitter tone.

"I forgot okay! Get Over it!" Carlos snapped.

"Jesus Carlos, you would forget the fucking metal plate in your head if it wasnt under your skin!" Kendall yelled.

"Oh shut up,Kendall." Carlos yelled, it was very obvious to Logan that something must be happening between Carlos and Stephanie and that the Latino was just taking it out on Kendall, and that was NOT okay with Logan. Not at all.

"I just wish you had told me Carlos, I was looking forward to you coming with us today!" Kendall yelled unshed tears in his voice.

"Yeah right! You havent give a shit about anyone but yourself since you got pregnant! Not even fucking Logan!" Carlos yelled.

"Carlos-" Kendall began tears to the brim in the big green eyes.

"Shut up! You know its true, you dont care about Logan anymore. And I know its true to, I know it all Kendall. That your not giving it up to your man, how your not putting out, that you wont let Logan touch you AT ALL! God, you dont even know how many times Logans come to me and James complaining about how you dont let him touch you." Carlos finshed, Kendall was crying now, big wet tears running down the rounded, innocent face.

"I- Its not my fault." Kendall stuttered out.

"Of course it isnt! Your like the worse pregnant person ever! Your so over dramatic and you yell at everyone even Katie!" Carlos was going way to fair with this, Logan was considering punching the Latino in the face.

"I'M Sorry." Kendall said in the most innocent, pathetic voice ever, it broke Logans heart.

"James, whats your opinion on Kendall being pregnant?" Carlos asked as he turnend to his friend who was looking onto the scene with big, surprised eyes.

"I...I guess Kendalls attitude could be better. I mean honelty he can be annoying sometimes." James said, bitting the inside of his cheek.

Kendalls face broke into heartbreak and thats when Logan finally stepped in, he couldnt stand the look of utter betrayal and hurt on Kendalls face.

"OKAY THATS ENOUGH!" Logan shouted, all three boys turnend to look at Logan would looking murderous as he walked over to them.

"First of All, you and James have to shut the fuck up! You guys are more dramatic and annoying then Kendall will ever be! Second of all Carlos I get you and Stephanie are having problems but you will FUCKING NOT take it out on Kendall! Third of all you two are the worst fucking friends ever! He's pregnant! His Hormones are out of wack, it isnt his fault! And your fucking assholes for yelling at him about it! Carlos you dont know what he's going threw, James you dont know what he's going threw, even fucking I dont! So stop fucking crawling up his ass about shit he cant control!" Logan screamend at his friends, Carlos and James looked extremley guilty as they looked at the crying Kendall who had his arms wrapped around himself. But Logan wasnt stopping.

"And dont even bring up me complaining about me and Kendall not having sex, I know I do it and I fucking know I'm a jackass for it, I'm a horny seventeen year old fucking asshole, and I should fucking die for my selfishness for wanting it all the time, but you dont see me going crazy on Kendall because I'm sexually frustrated all the time, you dont see me demanding for his ass to strip, NO! So dont fucking take your motherfucking frustrashion out on my BOYFREIND because your upset!" Logan finally finsished breathing heavly as he tried to calm himself, it took a minte but when he finally did he ran his fingers threw his hair.

"Okay...are we all cool now?" Logan asked.

Carlos and James nodded.

"Give me a hug." Logan told his friends, it was the only way to really prove that they WHERE cool, and they werent just saying it.

Carlos and James quickly came forward and gave Logan a hug, when they seperated Logan turnend to Kendall who still looked very upset, and was still crying softly.

Logan sighed and tried to touch Kendalls arm, but Kendall pulled away.

"Can we just...go?" Kendall whispered.

Logan bite his lip but he nodded, he helped Kendall into his sweatshirt and then they left, Logan grabbing the car keys as they went, Kendall was silent as he walked threw the halls, when they went down the elavator, when they walked threw the lobby, and even as they climbed into the car, Kendall put on his seatbelt and then turnend towards the window, Logan started the car and when he went to open his mouth and talk, Kendall turnend on the radio and faced the window again.

Logan sighed again as he pulled out of the parking lot and he started to drive, Logan looked over to his boyfriend every now and then but the blonde never moved, finally Logan got sick of it, when they were about two miles away from the hosital and they were on a deserted rode surrounded by trees Logan pulled over and shut off the car.

"Kendall talk to me." Logan said softly.

"Theres nothing to talk about." Kendall whispered.

"Your upset." Logan pointed out.

"So?"

Logan growled low in his throat, but then he sighed and ran a hand threw his hair tugging at the roots, before letting his hair go.

"When your upset I'm upset." Logan said, he heard Kendall sniff.

"Why?" Kendall croaked.

"Why? Because I love you." Logan said simply.

"I'm annoying." Kendall whispered.

"No your not." Logan said.

"I'm over dramatic."

"No your not." Logan repeated.

Kendall turnend to look at Logan and the brunette could see thoose eyes he loved so much were red-rimmed and were puffy.

"I dont put out." Kendall said seriously.

Logan bite his lip, he couldnt disagree with that, even thought he wanted to.

"So?" Logan whispered.

"You want me to." Kendall said with a sigh.

"I know. But I dont want you too if you dont want to." Logan said.

"I DO want to." Kendall whispered.

"Really?" Logan asked a little shocked.

Kendall smiled in a sad way.

"As you said, my hormones are out of wack, mostly my sex hormones, I always want you, because I'm always horny." Kendall said with a light blush.

"Then why dont you give into them?" Logan asked, curious.

"Well...sometimes I actually am tired. I'm always tired. Other times I want it but I just dont want to DO it. And then...sometimes...I think...you'll see me naked and... I'll turn you off."

Kendall-" Logan began but he cut himself off when he saw Kendall had began to cry again.

"Baby?" Logan asked.

"I'm scared to." Kendall said as silent tears ran down his face.

"Of what?" Logan asked.

"Sex." Kendall whispered.

"Why?" Logan asked.

Kendall looked at Logan head on as he began to start crying harder.

"I'm scared that the baby will get hurt, or we'll do something wrong, or something will happen, or I'll mess up by moving the wrong way, or you'll mess up wanting to please me or something. I dont want t-t-t-to hurt the baby, or scare it or something." Logan thought the explaination was very adorable but it also made him think, it made him worry that that could happen.

Logan gave Kendall a hug.

"We'll ask the docter, sweetie." Logan said softly.

"I-I just dont want to dissapiont you or something." Kendall whispered, Logan stroked Kendalls face and kissed Kendalls forehead.

"You could never dissapiont me." Logan whispered.

Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

"So you all exited?" Dr,Martin asked as he put on some rubber gloves.

Both Kendall and Logan nodded, they were both hopeful that they would be able to see the baby this time.

"Has the baby kicked yet?" Dr, Martin asked as he got out the special gell.

"No, but I can feel it move alot. Like all the time, sometimes the baby wakes me up but it never full on kicks me or anything." Kendall said with a small smile as Logan pouted.

"Whats with him?" the docter asked gesturing to Logan with a smile.

"Oh! He's jealous that he cant feel the baby yet." Kendall said as he pointed Logan in the ribs, Logan giggled a little, he was very ticklish.

"Well boys ready to get this show on the road." the docter asked with a grin, both future parent nodded, they watched as the docter did the ultra-sound. They watched the baby on the screen and Kendall and Logan smiled happily holding each others hands.

"Can you tell?" Logan asked softly as if he should talk any louder the baby might turn and they couldnt see.

"Yes." Dr, Martin said with a grin.

"And?" Kendall prompted.

"Its a girl." Dr, Martin said.

Kendall squealed as Logan smiled looking at the screen at his baby girl. She was totally gonna be daddys little girl and she wasnt even born yet.

"Its a girl, Logie." Kendall said happily.

"I know." Logan whispered, Logan bended over and cupped Kendalls face, he kissed Kendall softly before resting there foreheads together.

"Thank you." Logan whispered.

Kogan Kogan Kogan

"Hey Doc?" Logan asked, as Kendall went to get his sweatshirt and wipped off the gell.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" Logan asked.

"Of course." the docter said with a nod.

"Is it safe for me and Kendall to have sex?" Logan asked.

"I would say it is, as long as you dont do anything crazy, like tye Kendall to a ceilingfan or something." the docter said with a chuckle.

Logan blushed.

"Nothing to be emmbaressed about. I can tell you two are...very passionate with each other, and your younge." Dr, Martin said with a laugh, the man nodded at Logan before leaving.

"What were you too talking about?" Kendall asked as he came to join Logan.

"Its safe for us to have sex." Logan told Kendall in a undertone.

"Really?" Kendall asked happily.

"Yeah as long as you dont get tied to a ceiling fan." Logan said with a laugh.

Kendall looked at Logan like he had gone crazy.

His love seriously was weird.

*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

"Carlos!James!Katie! Mama!" Logan called as him and Kendall walked into 2J after there appiontment,it was perfeclty normal for Logan to call Kendalls mom Mama, him,Carlos, and James had been doing it there whole lifes.

"In here!" Katie called.

Him and Kendall quickly walked into the living room, James, Carlos,Katie and Mama Knight were watching a moive together, patiently waiting for Logan and Kendalls retern.

"Guess what?" Kendall yelled happily.

"What?" James and Carlos asked.

"Logan you tell them." Kendall said.

Logan smiled.

"Okay we're having a-"

Kendall interrupted.

"WE'RE HAVING A GIRL!" Kendall screeched happily.

"Why'd you tell me to do it if you just were going to?" Logan asked amused as the other squealed happily.

"You were going to slow." Kendall said simply.

Carlos ran up to Kendall and gave his friend a hug.

"I'm sorry about this morning." Carlos whispered in Kendalls ear.

Kendall hugged him back tightly.

"Its okay."

*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

"Are you happy?" Kendall asked Logan softly.

The two were in bed, it was midnight and the two lovers were cuddling, Logan had one arms wrapped around Kendall, and the other was resting on Kendalls stomach, one of Kendalls hands was curled around Logan shirt the other was over Logans hand.

"Of course."

"I'm kinda tired...do you mind if we...dont have sex tonight?" Kendall asked with a blush.

Logan smiled.

"I dont mind,love. I'm tired to."

"Good. Hey Logan?"

"Yes Kendall?" Logan whispered.

Kendall kissed Logans throat.

"I love you." Kendall whispered.

"I love you to baby." Logan whispered back.

"Do you love are baby girl to?" Kendall checked.

Logan rested his head against Kendalls soft hair and closed his eyes.

"Yes...I love her too."

Yays! So I'm sorry if I havent been updating alot, I'm having some medical issues with my ovaries and stuff. I hope everyones happy with them having a girl, last m-preg they had a boy so I decided to make this one a girl.  
>Next chapter will have sex in it, promise.<br>Anyways hope you all like this and please review.

Lots of Love,  
>Sarah.<p>


	5. Month 5: Finally Getting Some

So Hi people I'm in a updating mood this week, lol. So I'm gonna be working on everything, the writter in me is screeching to be let and for me to stop being lazy, so here I am updating me m-preg story because I havent doon it in a LONG time.

Month five: Being Horny and Hungry and Hormonal

Kendall was wide awake at three in the morning, he was laying on his bed on his back, staring at the ceiling, his growing stomach brought up the dark blue sheeet a little,  
>the blonde turnend his head a little to look at his boyfriend.<p>

The brunette was laying on his side, facing Kendall, his hands inches away from the blondes face, resting on his pillow, his mouth hung up and he let out a little snore every couple of minutes, if they blonde had been hormonal he would have punched Logan in the head and demanded for him to slepp eith his head in the pillows, but they were small adorable baby snores,coming along every five minutes, he only snored when he was stuffed up, and anyways Kendall thought it was cute.

Kendall rolled onto his side, so he was facing his boyfriend, groaning as he felt the baby move in his belly.

He was so fucking hungry, he hadnt eaten dinner because he had been sick and throwing up all over the place, but now his sudden wave of nousea had gone away and he was starving,  
>he keeped telling himself he could wait to morning, but he didnt think he could.<p>

It was only three now, and Logan refused to wake up before eight o'clock unless Kendall needed him when he got morning sickness, and he didnt want to eat the food his mom made,  
>it was good, but for the last five months he only wanted to eat things Logan made for him.<p>

He really didnt think he could last five more hours.

He was pregnant, goddamnit, he shouldnt have to wait for food!

Kendall reached over and shook Logans shoulder gently, the brunette growled and rolled onto his stomach, making the blonde glare at him, he hadnt been able to lay on his stomach for the last five months and thats the only way he could sleep if he wasnt cuddling into Logans side, and he would he damnend if he had to sit on his back for five hours under a blanket looking like a beached whale until he could get food.

Kendall slapped Logans head as hard as possible.

Logan lifted his head, eye half open as he glared at the dark where he supposed his lover was laying.

"What the fuck?" Logan snapped.

Kendall reached over and turnend on the light, blinding Logan for a moment, the brunette fluttered his eyes before he finally became used to the light, though his eyes were still scrunched up as he did so.

"I'm hungry!" Kendall said with a pout.

Logan layed his head back down on his pillow, with just one eye open, staring at Kendall.

"So go eat." Logan muttered.

"Cant you make something for me?" Kendall asked, with a bigger pout.

"Kendall, I'm tired." Logan murmured, rubbing at his face.

Kendall glared at him.

"Fine, I guess you want me and your daughter to starve." Kendall snapped, he got up in a huff and left the room before Logan could have a chance to respond.

Kendall tip toed down the hall, and then down the stairs making sure to be careful so he didnt fall in the dark, then he quietly made his way to the kitchen and turnend the light on, he rumbled threw the fridge.

He sighed as he found some left over lasagna in the fridge, it was left over food from the dinner Loganhad made him that night, exept he of course was to sick to eat it, so the brunette had saved it for him.

He put it in the microwave, after he shut the fridge to he spotted the dessert Logan had made for him, Choclate brownies covered with choclate frosting, he felt himself droll as he opened the container, he stuffed a peice into his mouth, moaning at the flavor, dulling the pain he had in his heart from Logan being mean to him.

Kendall turnend around when he heard someone walk down the stairs, it was Logan, wearing black sweatpants, and nothing else showing off his sexy chest.

"Hey baby look-"

"Hey wanna be child murderer."

Logan sighed as he ran his fingers threw his messy hair.

"Kendalls the babies not gonna die because of one meal lost." Logan said rolling his eyes.

"How do you know that?" Kendall asked, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Your body can feed off of fat if it has too, and you have blenty of it." Logan said without thinking.

Kendall looked like he was about to punch Logan in the face.

"I didnt mean it like that!" Logan said quickly.

"Fuck you Logan. You can sleep on the couch tonight, because I wouldnt want you to have to sleep next to the FAT whale!"

And with that Kendall stormend out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Logan groanend and walked over to the couch, laying on one of the throw pillows before taking on of the blankets off of the couch and laying it over his body, curling into the side of the couch.

This fucking sucked.

He really had to learn how to watch his mouth near that crazy.

Kogan Kogan Kogan.

Logan woke up to someone hitting his face.

"Man why are you sleeping on the couch?"

Carlos asked as Logan sat up.

"Mmmmm, Kendall took something I said the wrong way and banished me here." Logan said with a sigh.

"What did you say?" Carlos asked.

"I said he didnt need to eat at three o'clock in the morning because his body had blenty enough fat to feed on." Logan said.

"Dude even I! would take that the wrong way." Carlos said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna have to apoligize soon if I ever wanna get laid again." Logan joked getting up.

Suddenly the door to Kendall and Logans room was opening and Kendall was walking out of it slowly, he looked very pale and extremly sick and he had dark circles under his eyes, from Logan guessed, not sleeping.

"Hey I was gonna make pan cakes you want some?" Carlos asked the pregnant blonde who was groaning and holding his pregnant belly.

"Nooooooo." Kendall groanend, looking like he was about to hurl.

"You sick,babe?" Logan asked.

"Oh thats nice, Name me after a pig!" Kendall snapped, glaring at Logan. "Why dont you just name our baby Fat Cow while your at it!"

"Sweetie I didnt mean to offend you last night, or right now!"

Kendall looked at his feet and then at Logan with sad eyes.

"You really hurt my feelings." Kendall told him.

"I know, I'm sorry honey." Logan apoligized, looking guilty.

"And I was already insecure about my body BEFORE I got pregnant, but it got even worse now, and you know I didnt want to have sex cuz I was afraid to turn you off and then you go say mean things to me, you really hurt my feelings." Kendall said.

"Aw, Sweetheart I'm really sorry I didnt mean to hurt your feelings, I was just beinging grouchy last night." Logan said as he walked to Kendall and gathered the rounded face in his hands.

"Its okay."

Logan went in for a kiss but Kendall pushed him away.

"What?"

"My mouth taste's like barf." Kendall said.

Logan chuckled and then kissed Kendalls forehead.

"Okay, well I think I should make up for last night, so I'll take you any where you want for lunch." Logan said, knowing Kendall would be to sick to eat breakfast.

"TACO BELL!" Kendall said as soon as the words where out of his mouth.

Kogan Kogan Kogan

Logan and Kendall where sitting in the living room of 2J, and Logan had keeped his promise and taken Kendall to taco bell, thought Kendall wanted to eat at home, not wanting people to think he was fat.

"Only you get to see me be gross." Kendall said.

Logan laughed and kissed Kendalls cheek.

"Your not gross." Logan said, rolling his eyes.

"When I'm stuffing a mixture of twenty taco's, burrito's and nacho's and all types of cheese in my mouth I think you'll change your mind."

"I think you look cute when your cheeks are all stuffed like a chipmunk." Logan said, earning a elbow in the ribs by Kendall.

Kendall then smiled and he placed himself in Logans lap, Logan pretended to huff but Kendall knew he was playing, he wrapped his arms around Logans neck.

"That why I love you so much." Kendall told him.

"Cuz I think you look cute with chipmunk cheeks?"

"NO! I...I mean the fact that you still love me even when I'm gross. I can eat everything in the fridge with huge red puffy chimpmunk cheeks and you think its cute, I can pee infront of you and you think nothing of it, I can show you my stretch mark and you'll just kiss them, I can snore when I have a cold and you call me adorable. My feet can smell like a dieing animal and you'll give me a massage, I puke all weird colors and chunks and you just rub my back and wipe my mouth, I can have morning breath that can compete with a dead persons and you kiss me. How'd I end up with someone so sweet?" Kendall asked.

Logan chuckled and kissed Kendalls forehead.

"I dont know...its not like I would do any of that with anyone else, maybe just cuz I love you." Logan said.

Kendall smiled.

"I love you,Logan." Kendall told him.

Logan kissed his lips once.

"I love you too Kendall."

Kogan Kogan Kogan

Kendall and Logan where laying in bed together about a week later, Mama Knight and Katie took a weekend trip to San Diego, James was over at Camilles place for the night since her dad was out of town and Carlos was at Stephanies cuz her dad was on bussiness trip for the next three days.

Kendall was laying on his side, wide awake, looking extremly nervous as he looked at the open bathroom door as Logan finished brushing his teeth, Logan turnend off the water, put his brush away, shut the light and then shut the door before walking across the room in his pajamas pants and nothing else, Kendalls insides tightenend at the sigh.

He was throbbing in the tight space of his boxers.

Logan crawled into bed, and smiled at him, making Kendall smile back nervously at him.

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendalls torso and pulled Kendalls stiffening body to his chest but he paused when he felt how tense Kendall was.

"Whats wrong?" Logan asked him.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked, innocently, even thought he was freaking out inside, hoping Logan wasnt talking about his acheing hard on.

"Your so...tense." Logan said with a frown.

"Am I? I didnt notice."

Logan gave him a worried look, which melted his heart.

"I'm not hurting you, right?" Logan asked.

"Of course not!"

Logan looked him seriously in the eyes, searching the beautiful green irises for any sigh that he might be lying or that he really was in pain, but he didnt see any pain, thought the blondes gaze wasnt steady and he looked nervous.

"There's something...off about you tonight." Logan said slowly, sure of it.

"What! Of course there isnt!" Kendall insisted.

Logan looked at him with a frown, before slowly leaning forward towards Kendall and placing his cold lips to Kendalls warm, pale ones. But the moment there lips where connected,  
>Logan was being attacked.<p>

Suddenly Kendalls hands were tugging at his hair and Kendall was pressing there bodies together as hard as he could, for once not seeming to pay attention to his belly, though it was perfectly fine at the moment, Kendall leg was hooked around his waist and he wasrubbing there hips together as he forced Logans mouth open with his tongue and prodded at Logans tongue into Logans dominant nature kicked in and he was in control and the blonde was moaning extremly loud for someone who was just making out.

Logan suddenly needed to breath so he pulled away from Kendall lips, thought as soon as he did so Kendalls lips where at his color bone, nipping at his pale skin.

"Kendall, sweetie, what are you-"

Kendall cut him off as he peppered kisses along Logans neck, panting as he gasped between kisses.

"I NEED you Logan."

Logan pulled away and looked Kendall in the eyes with shock.

"You what?"

"Please Logie, please, I need you so bad." Kendall whined, rubbing his hips lightly against Logans thighs.

"Do-Do you mean what I think you mean?"

Kendall moanend and nodded, wrapping his fingers in Logans hair as he tried to pull him imposibly closer.

"Please?" he whispered.

"I...are you sure?" Logan asked with wide eyes.

"Logan please." Kendall wrapped his legs around Logans waist, Logan gasped a little in shook when he felt Kendalls hard on pressing against his own half hard one." Logie...I've been so horny all week." Kendall whimpered. He rolled onto his back and pulled Logan on top of him as Logan dried to concentrate on supporting his weight so he wouldnt fall on top of Kendall and hurt him.

Kendall was nipped at his neck as his hands ran under Logans shirt, feeling the pale skin with a happy sigh, missing the contact from his lover.

Logan ran his hands up Kendlls shirt, cupping his stomach for a moment before moving his fingers up to they where fondling Kendalls nipples, Kendall moanend into his neck, sending chills down Logans spin, he had missed the delicious noises his boyfriend always made when they would have sex.

Logan connected there lips again, kissing the blonde boy roughy, Kendall whined into Logans mouth, hands going up to tug at Logans brown locks, Logan growled, his hands traveling down his body, pulling at his sweatpants as he worked his tongue into Kendalls mouth, tongue wirling around all of Kendalls most sensitive spots, but soon air was needed so they pulled apart, Kendalls mouth going right for Logans neck, biting lightly.

"Fuck,babe." Logan groanend.

"Been to long." Kendall whined, pulling down Logans boxers and pants swiftly, Kendall spread his legs so Logan could crawl between them, Logan threw Kendalls pants away from him when he finally got them out from around Kendalls little ankles.

Logan ran his hands under Kendalls shirt, he went to go pull it off but Kendall stopped him.

"Dont."

Logan pulled back to look at Kendall, the blonde was blushing and refused to look at Logan.

"Why?" he whispered.

"I...I dont want you to see me naked all the way." Kendall said, sounding like he was about to cry.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"You'll think I'm ugly." Kendall whispered.

"I could never." Logan assured him.

"I look gross, Logan, trust me." Kendall tried to persuade him, Logan wasnt having it.

Logan sat up between the blonde legs.

"For once I'm not."

Before Kendall could funny protest Logan had grabbed his shirt and he was pulling it off of him all in one easy motion, eyes never leaving his body. Kendall whimpered as he felt Logans eyes on him, running over his belly and his chest and his legs, he ducked his head, expecting Logan to run away screaming or something.

"Hey look at me."

Kendall shock his head, his eyes clenched shut.

"Yes. Look at me." Logan pressed.

Kendall let out a little sight, he slowly opened his eyes and then with lots of hesitation he finally looked up at Logan, the brunette reached out and stroked his cheek.

"You look perfect." Logan whispered.

Kendall snorted at him, rolling his wet eyes.

"Dont be a dumbass." Kendall muttered.

"I'm not. You look lovely." Logan whispered, perfectly serious as his hands ran up his sides.

Kendall bite his lip and then looked up at Logan nerovusly.

"Really?" he whispered.

Logan grinned and nodded at him, he leanend down and kissed Kendalls stomach, he then moved his hips so the tip of fully hard dick was pressing agaisnt the puckered skin of Kendalls entrance.

"Feel that?" Logan asked him.

Kendall whined, squirming a little under Logans hold.

"Thats what you do to me, fuck, I;ve waited so long to fuck you, and now here you are, looking so damn fucking perfect, makes me wanna NEVER stop fucking you." Logan growled,  
>shallowly hitting his tip to Kendalls hole.<p>

Kendall moanend.

"Stop teasing you douchbag." Kendall snapped back at him, thrusting his hips down onto Logans.

Logan smirked and then held three fingers up, tapping them against Kendalls bottom lip, Kendall whined and took them into his mouth, eagrly sucking at them, holding Logans wrists and looking at Logan with innocent eyes.

"You fucking whore." Logan growled.

Kendall giggled as Logan pulled his fingers out of his mouth, disapparing inbetween Kendalls legs to prob at Kendalls entrance, slowly working one of his fingers inside of his lover as care as possible, Kendall flinched and whimpered.

"Hurts." he whimpered.

Logan placed butterfly kisses along the inside of Kendalls thighs, slowly working him open before slipping a second one in when Kendall nodded the okay, Kendall hissed at the feeling, wiggling as he tried to adjust to the fingers inside of him.

Logans fingers suddenly surged up, hitting his prostate dead on.

"OH FUCK!" he cried.

"You look that?" Logan growled as he pushed the third one in, all three of them rubbing at his sweet spot.

"YES! OH FUCK YES!" Kendall whined, grabbing Logans wrist to keep his fingers in place, shuffling down on Logans hand with a desperate whin.

"You look so perfect." Logan whispered making Kendall blush at Logans words, he slowly pulled his fingers out, earning a dissapionted whin from the blonde.

Logan chuckled at him and shifted so he had a better angel, staring down into Kendalls annoyed face at having to wait for what he had been waiting for five months for already,  
>Logan kissed his nose as he slowly rocked his hips forward, the tip of his cock pushing past the tight ring of muscles.<p>

"Fuck." Logan groanend in pleasure.

"More,Logan more." Kendall pleated as he pushed down on Logans member.

Logan nodded and grabbed Kendalls hips, both of them gasping in pleasure as Logan slowly sunk into the tight heat of Kendall, Kendalls nails sunk into Logans biceps as his face twisted a little in pain, impatient for it to be done with to get straight to the pleasure.

Logan rocked his hips back and forth slowly, knowing that moving a little got him looser which get him over the pain more quickly, after a minute Kendall pressed down on Logans dick.

"Fuck me like a man." Kendall told him with a cheeky grin.

Logan chuckled darkly, sending shivers down Kendalls spin at the sexy sound.

Logans was suddenly moving, hitting Kendalls prostate on the first try, both of them moaning, Logan picked up a fast pace, hitting Kendalls sweet spot with every thrust, making Kendall make the most beautiful noises, screams echoing off the wall.

"Fuck Logan, SO GOOD!" He cried out.

"So tight." Logan mutterd, his fingers closing around Kendalls hips tightly, all put blowing into the blonde under neath him, Kendall let out a keening sound as he threw his head back, claws digging into Logans skin, making the older groan in pleasure, thrusting harder into the boy.

"God Logan!" Kendall cried thrusting back into Logan every time the brunette thrust into him.

Logan was biting his lip harshly, trying to keep the groans at bay as he thrusted into the blonde, his grip on the blondes hips sure to leave bruises.

"Fuck Kendall." Logan moanend when the blonde clenched his muscles purpos ly, looking up at his boyfriend with glazed eyes that where filled with love and lust and happiness, a smile graced his face as he grabbed Logans shoulders and pulled the older down, attacking Logans lips in a sweet kiss, it was sweet and soft not at all like Logans harsh thrusting but that was something they had always been able to do, to somehow be rough but it to actually mean tenderness expecially parted with sweet kisses.

Logan pulled back gasping for breath as he rested his forehead against Kendalls, hands moving up to craddle Kendalls stomach in soft hands.

"I love you." Kendall gasped out, feeling the delicious curl in the pit of his stomach.

"I love you too." Logan groanend, hips stuttering as he felt his orgasm approaching him.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logans neck and pulled him into a sweet kiss as they both let go, crying out each others names against one anothers lips, Kendalls cum splashing all over Logans stomach and Logan feeling the blonde to the brim.

Logan threw his arms out on either side of Kendalls body so he wouldnt fall on Kendalls stomach, head resing against the pale stomach as he panted for breath, Kendall was whimpering,  
>his legs shaking, his fingers running threw Logans sweaty hair as Logan cough his breath.<p>

When he got enough strength back he rolled off of Kendall and fell on his side of the bed, panting like a deer that had just escaped a attack from a hunter or something, Logan look over at Kendall and smiled at the beautiful sigh.

Kendalls cheeks where flushed pink, his banfs sweat soaked on his forehead, his beutiful eyes blown wide as he tried to regain his breath.

"That. Was. Amazing." Kendall panted out.

Logan nodded and agreement, that was the first time he and Kendall had had sex in almost FIVE FUCKING MONTHS, and Logans mind couldnt get over the pleasure he had been longing for for such a long time.

"Pregnant sex is actually kind of fun." Kendall said with a laugh.

Logan chuckled at him.

"How so?" Logan asked.

"Now we have to be more careful so we get to try some of the normal positions, the last time we had sex with me on my back with my legs in no crazy place was when we had sex for the first time." Kendall smiled.

"Your legs behind your head is NOT crazy Kendall, tones of gay guys and girls do it." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Your just lucky I'm so flexible, or else our sex life would be boring." Kendall teased him.

"I dont think sex with a dick as big mine could be boring." Logan said smugly.

"Your dick is big? When did this happen?" Kendall asked, looking shocked.

Logan gave him a outraged look.

Kendall giggled and then cuddled into Logans side, stroking Logans chest comfortly.

"I'm kidding babe, your dick is the biggest in the world."

"Much Better." Logan smirked wrapping a arm around Kendall shoulders.

They layed there in silence for about a minute, Logan looked down to ask Kendall something only to see Kendall fast asleep, the sex obviously had warred him out, which was strange because HE was the one usually beggin LOGAN, for a round two and sometimes even a third one, but now here he was, fast asleep not two minutes after the first time, with his mouth open and a still body.

Logan laughed softly and kissed the side of Kendalls head.

"Love you." he whispered into the golden hair.

"Wovuse toyems." Logan wasnt exactly sure what the hell Kendall had just said back, but he was sure it was either Kendall iving back to term of affection OR he was telling Logan to shut the fuck up so he could sleep.

Either way Logan was happy he got a response, and rested his head ontop of Kendalls golden head, happy to join his love in a deep sleep.

So the sex scene was horrible, but I hoped that you liked the rest of it. I'll update when I can, my loves, lol.  
>Lots of Love Sarah<p>


End file.
